What A Strange Day
by KrazyKat001
Summary: Goku, a spirit after Cell saga, finds himself trapped in Yuko' store one day with no knowledge of how he got there. Even more strange, an unusual customer came by to the store and recieve him. Who is this customer? What is she? Will Goku ever go home?


**What A Strange Day . . .**

**By: KrazyKat001 **

_Chapter 1: Strange_

CLANG! BANG! (Boiling pots, knife cutting the many varieties of vegetables thrown into the pots, muttering curses from a part-timer high scholar entirely focused in his cooking task. He never notices a black bun and wild, spiky haired man sneaking behind him.) BANG! CLATTER!

"How could a guy eat so much (mumbles) Must he be restless every five minutes asking for food, water, spar- (cuss) Do I even look like some kind of fighter? Might as well just ask that irritating good-for-nuthin DOMEKI! Always asking me for bentos but never to rationalize the crisis of the situTION! He never leaves me alone for one second and start BOASTING on HOW GREAT HE IS! (Bangs an over-sized fish onto a platter with two curious intruders following behind him.) He told me he died TWICE IN A ROW and here he is- a spirit forever chained to YUKOs shop of all places! And, noooo, he couldnt be bothered to hang out or spar with him. Why, why, WHY IS HE DOIN THIS TO ME?" Watanuki cries out in balls of fury, waving his spatula furiously overhead.

A voice calls out curiously, "I'm confused. Were you talking about me or your friend?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Mokona confused, too. How comes you didnt mention Yuko or me? Were the cutest duo around!" Chirps the black furball.

Watanuki animated growls as he pinches the cute furballs cheeks apart. "As if you didn't cause enough burden for my social life, I wouldn't be here listening to you or that lunatic who drop more burden on my back more than anyone else!"

The tall man sweatdropped, chuckles weakly.

"AND YOU!" A finger pointed accusingly at the man who took a step backward. "I don't know WHAT you are but there's NO WAY a spirit could EAT this amount of food! It's enough to feed an entire HERD!"

Goku giggles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I can't help it if I'm saiyan."

Watanuki blankly stares through Goku like hed ascended to a new level of stupidity. Emotionless, he replies, "Riiiight, GET OUT so I can finish making your lunch, k?"

The saiyan laughs, "Sure, sure. . ."

"DON'T FORGET THE SAKE! BRING LOTS OF SAKE!" Mokona cheerfully sang out.

A loud argument taken a new turn of direction as the spirit left the room, grinning. He sought out the ki, leading him outside where Yuko sat peacefully, staring out of nowhere as she smoke. Seems to enjoy the blissful moment.

"Back again, Goku?"

A confused expression took over his feature. He sat down next to her, Indian style.

"This is the third time you've come to me today . . . (blew out smoke) so far. Getting restless, are we?"

Goku looks away, smiling sheepishly, rubbing his head. "Yeah. I know I haven't been here for long and it IS kinda dull with no one to spar around with or talk to."

Yuko smiles, her eyes in a knowing gleam, "Is that why you made a commotion in the kitchen?"

"Pretty much, it is where the action is," he laughs. Laughter dies down, all trace of humor left his face as he looks dead ahead, replacing it with serious tone, "Yuko, why am I here? I see the world outside and its nothing like my own. I should be at King Yemma's place when I died but here I am." He tilts toward in Yukos direction. "In fact, I think I shouldn't be here at all."

Yuko inhale deeply then releasing the smoke, bidding her time. A long moment pass when she replies. "I was surprised as well when you came to the shop, even more when you couldn't leave . . . It is rather odd. I never had a problem such as this before . . . (smiles alluring) then again, I never met a spirit with appetite as yours either. (Goku use his classic Son gesture.) My hunch being that there someone out there who would have use for you, do you understand?"

Blink. Blink again. Goku stammers, "Y-you mean to tell me that someone call me here? Like a-a customer of yours?" He remembered several of her clients who came in, getting their wish granted, and heard their dreadful ends from Watonoki . Of course, none of the clients except Yuko could see him. He tried to warn the last client, only to receive a rude wake-up call when the client walks through him and his attempts gone in vain. Words fall on deaf ears, how ironic.

Yuko notices, from nothing in particular, seemingly talking more to herself than to her company, "Ah, a customer. I wonder what she wish for? Join me, Goku, you'll find this interesting."

Goku was incline to refuse when Yuko gaze eager through him with a voice of authority. "I insist."

The witch sat comfortable in her seat, her long, black hair spread around her figure, watching her confused customer walk in. Goku stands beside Yuko, noting her appearance. 'Curly, brown hair. Baggy clothes. Hands seems soft but rough, perhaps she works something with her hands? Young, cute, couldnt be more in her late teen. Hm, her eyes show experience. Wait, did she just glance at me?'

Yuko broke the saiyans thought as she speaks. "It is inevidential the moment you step in this shop. If you come here, then you have a wish. Speak, girl."

The female sat, her eyes unreadable. Goku continue to stare, awaiting to hear her next words. Her lips part. Whatever he was expecting her to react- someone like timid, nervous, or smile noncantly but instead . . .

"MOKONA! YOU BRAAAAAAT!"

The witch, partly startled, she curious ask out of wonder, "Mokona?"

The female glare defiantly at the pale woman, "YES, MOKONA! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT BLACK FUZZBALL DID TO ME? He ATE my dessert! Then he insults me PUBLICLY, I had to chase him ALL the way to this place and what did I meet? A space time witch! VEEeeerry convenient. Hmph!" She flick her eyes beside her defiantly, snapping harshly, "What are YOU staring, bozo? Never seen a girl with PMS before?" The saiyan was taken aback, shocked.

Silence passed.

The girl scoffs. "I came here looking for Count D's store, you wouldnt happen to know where it is, would you?"

Yuko responds coolly, "D has recently moved away. It is no coincidence that you are here, only hitsuzen. Perhaps, I can help you. Tell me, what is your name?"

Barking a laugh with her head held high, "HA! Nice try. Nickname's Kat. You don't fool me, k?"

The witch muses, brushing her hand along her cheek.

Kat drew deeply. "I recently 'moved' here in Japan, and I'm desperate in need for a familiar in order to hone my . . . abilities."

Goku heard the witch hitch in her breath. Yuko, surprised and yet unalarmed, ponder deeply as she gaze Kat thoroughly. "You're not human, hm?"

The female cuss under her breath. Goku was greatly confused. 'Nani! Not human?'

Yuko continues, "A familiar, you say? A familiar is an animal-shaped spirit who helps supernatural beings time to time. It is no difference than the spirit next to me. (Shocked, Goku turns to Yuko.) For you see, this spirit has help the world rid of evil many times over. I highly suggest him to help you instead of a simple familiar."

Kat blinks, several times. She turns to the man in orange clad, then looks away, blushing with embarrassment. "Oh, no wonder." Acknowledging him, "Sorry. Didn't realize you were dead. Had a bad day, you see."

Goku fixated on her with an eyebrow raised, rubbing his head all the same. "No problem. I was just surprise that you can see me at all."

Kat nodded.

"Hmmmm . . . Alright, I want him." Yuko blew out puff smoke, gleaming.

"There is a price. Money is not of importance to me. I take what you value. For example, your treasure, your aura, your soul, or I take years away from your life," Yuko speaks softly.

Kat rumble through her pocket while looking up. "Will this do?"

Goku hover closer at the strange object she holds. A round, chestnut bed knob.

Yuko raise her eyebrow. Kat mutters, blushing, "I take it you never seen Bedknobs and Broomstick. You put this on a bed that has knobs (take one of the knob and replace it with, of course) then you tap it three times and tell it where you want to go. For example, America- thats half way around the world and itll take you there within minutes! If you want to go to the legendary black market of Universe in a different year and dimension- itll take you there. Does this meet your price?"

Yuko lay her hand under her chin, smiling wistfully, "It does sounds like a useful tool but it meets halfway. Goku is a very special spirit. What else have you got?"

Kat growls, "Greedy . . ."

Hesitating, she reach for her necklace hesitantly. She sighs sadly. Taking it off, she hands it over to Yuko. The witch inspects it. Goku inaudibly gasps as he immediately recognizes the curvy designs and royal family crest of the House of Vegeta in the middle of the blue elbem.

"This is a valuable item, how did you come by this?" Yuko inquire the young female.

She avoids her gaze. " 'T was a gift."

Yuko muses before putting it away. "It meets the price. Goku is yours; take good care of each other. We will not meet again." Yuko nods, letting Goku know hes free to go with her.

Goku pause in his midstep, speaking softly, "Yuko . . . thanks for all you've done for me."

The pale witch smiles, gazing up, "It was nice to know you, Goku."

"C'mon! I'm leaving already!"

The tall saiyan startled, rushes after the strange girl, crying out, "Hey! Wait up!"

Silence.

Yuko sniff at the wondrous aroma. Watanuki dashes into the room with loads of endless food. The part-timer felt dizzy and fell facedown. Yuko and Mokona squeal in delight at the sight of food. Yuko went giddy order and quickly demands for some sake.

Watanuki peers around weakly, "Where's Goku?"

Yuko wolfs down a fried fish, staring at his helper cheekily, "He went with a customer."

A whole shop quiver at his every word.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I DID ALL THAT FOR NOTHING?" Watanuki face-faulted then fainted.


End file.
